Onyx's Realm of Imagination
by Demigod Of Nyx
Summary: This story is a mirror into my chaotic mind where characters can frolic without any problems, most of the time. Other times, characters will be destroyed in multiple ways. Are you ready for the grand tour? May become M as time wears on!


AN: This is just a collection of character profiles and plot bunnies. Please proceed with caution. You have been warned.

Onyx: Millicent, do the disclaimer, please!

Millie: Ok. Demigod of Nyx doesn't own any of the following works mentioned in this collection. If she did, she would be both a girl and guy which would be uncomfortable in her opinion. All OCs are hers and hers alone. Anyone copying will be flamed. You have been warned. Read and review. Remember, anything can happen in... **_Onyx's Realm Of Imagination!_ **Enjoy!

Hello! My name is Aurora Dawlish, resident prankster queen of Hogwarts. What? You've never heard of me?! Damn those Weasel twins! They are always taking the credit for my pranks, the bastards. Anyway, why am I here? I am also the Romantic Mystic, who is the leading expert on love at Hogwarts. Wanna know how good I am? I have a column in the top 4 newspapers in the Magical World! Of course, no one must know my identity.

How can I give such good advice? When I was just a youth learning to be a prankster, I cleaned up a shrine dedicated to Lady Love. Happy that her shrine was taken care of, she blessed me with knowledge of relationships. I've known about sexual relations since I was six. I'm always helping people out with their relationships. I can detect soulmates, change people's feelings of love and hate, make someone look prettier or uglier and make someone lust after other people. Why? Love convinced Lady Lust, Lady Beauty, Lady Ugliness and Lady Hatred to bless me after I cleaned their shrines too.

At Hogwarts, I stay under the radar. I'm the second strongest person at Hogwarts. I'm the strongest witch, though. Hermione thinks she is the strongest witch, but she is wrong about that! Hah! She is actually the third strongest witch, you know. The second strongest is Millicent Bulstrode. Isn't that hard to believe?

Right now, I have four unopened letters in front of me. Two are asking for advice. One is a letter from my mom, who is in Russia right now studying trolls. Why? I honestly cannot answer that. The last one is... special. I cannot determine it's origin. It looks professional and I figure that it's important.

Here is my mom's letter:

_Dear Aurora, _

_How are you doing, sweetie? I know you are doing fine. You never fail to impress me or your dad. Studying trolls is very rewarding. The trolls actually have a culture that no one has managed to discover until I came along. It seems they operate on a lifestyle of organized violence. Also, trolls apparently can transform into humans. This was revealed to me by a young troll girl named Nova. She is a orphan and was supposed to be disposed of when she turned fourteen in human years. Naturally, I adopted her as she is an important link for understanding troll life. She is going to be in your year! Hooray! I hope you will make her feel welcome. Don't reveal her secret._

_I'm off to China to adopt a dragon shifter: a Chinese Fireball, to be exact. I'll be ok, alright? Nova is a bit shy and doesn't know her own strength. Be careful with her, ok? _

_Love, _

_Mum_

I was a bit surprised. Who was Nova? My mom tends to repeat herself. At first, she tells you about what she is doing. Then, she goes on about some odd topic.

The first love letter was next:

_Dear Romantic Mystic,_

_Hi. I am having some girl trouble. You see, my best friend is a girl who is a bit eccentric. I like her a lot, but I have a girlfriend who is very controlling. Do you understand?! I like my best friend but have a girlfriend who is making me her slave. What can I do?! _

_From,_

_Stuck Between Girls_

I knew who it was as soon as I read the letter. Stuck Between Girls was one Neville Longbottom. Neville is a sweet boy in my year who is dating Hannah Abbot, a Puff. She is a controlling bitch and I totally hate her. The girl Neville likes must be Luna Lovegood, who is more than eccentric. She is bullied for her beliefs, which are one hundred percent true, if you _must _know. My hair turned white with sympathy. Usually, I have yellow hair because I'm always happy. If you have to know, I am a Metamorphagus who is dating my soulmate, one Michael Corner. We are very happy together!

Sorry for getting off track. I was busy thinking of Mikey. I wasn't ready to write a response just then. I like to read all my letters, then write replies in order. It's a quirk of mine.

The next love letter had an aura of hate to it. Still, I read it. Here are the contents:

_Dear Romantic Mystic,_

_You are a horrible bitch for helping Harry ask out Hermione. You asshole! Harry and I were perfect together. Mind you, we never dated or even kissed... But, still! We would have three children: James Sirius, Lily Luna and Albus Severus! Hermione would have Ron and they would have two children: Rose and Hugo! You ruined my happy ending! Once I find out who you are, you are going to die! You hear me! Die!_

_Sincerely, _

_Angry Witch_

I was really pissed off. How dare Ginny Weasel call me a bitch and an asshole! The nerve of her! Just because I helped out Harry when he wanted to date his soulmate, it doesn't mean I am a horrible person. Lady Love said that I was wonderful to help soulmates find each other! Honestly! People these days...

Here was the formal letter that was now ready to be read:

_Dear Miss Dawlish,_

_Hello. My name is Griphook, king of the goblins. I write on behalf on all the kings and queens to inform you of your inheritance. You see, certain individuals have received a magical creature inheritance. We will need a test to determine what creature you will become._

_We will send a guard to transport you to Gringotts tomorrow at 10:30 sharp. Then, all the royals will converge with their chosen to find out their inheritance as well. The other students are the following:_

_1. you_

_2. Michael Corner_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Theodore Nott_

_Katie Bell_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Gabrielle Delacour_

_Dennis Creevey_

_Thank you for your patience. _

_Griphook_

_King of the goblins and Head of Gringotts Bank, London branch_

My head started to spin. Really? I had a magical inheritance?! That was so surprising and cool! However, I still had a job to do. I needed to reply to my other letters. The formal one didn't seem like it needed a reply. I doubted my ability to write a good one anyway.

First, I wrote a reply to Neville:

_Dear STG,_

_I know how to help. Tell your girlfriend the truth. She wants to know the truth and wants you to be honest with her and yourself. After you break up, talk to your friend. She is the one for you. Really! She is your soulmate and you need her to survive. Just explain who you feel. She needs you to tell her that she is awesome and deserves your love. Make her feel needed and wanted. Sometimes, shower her with expensive gifts and lavish trips... Just not all the time, ok? She'll be overwhelmed._

_Best of Luck to You,_

_R.M._

_Romantic Mystic_

Next, I composed a reply to Ginny. I am making four copies of the original. Four of them are going to the newspapers. The original is going to Ginny. Here it is!

_Dear Angry Witch,_

_Really, Ginny? How petty can you get? You don't deserve Harry or his friendship! Harry, I know you're reading this. Stay with Hermione! You are meant for each other, got it? Read this over and over if you have to. _

_Ginny, stop being so jealous. My advice to you is to date Colin Creevey. The poor boy has had a crush on you since second year! He is a friend of mine, so don't cheat on him or hurt his feelings, got that?_

_Sincerely, _

_Romantic Mystic_

_P.S. I like you a lot, Ginny. Just remember to be nicer and treat people with kindness and respect._

Thanks to me, another day was saved with the power of love. Neville is dating his soulmate Luna and Ginny is dating Colin, her soulmate. Ginny has learned to be nicer and Hannah is now dating Ernie, who doesn't mind her controlling nature at all! All in all, everything is working out just fine. I'm Aurora Dawlish, signing off and wondering of having a sister who's a troll is such a good thing after all.


End file.
